Level
Levels are the general competency of the player character in the SPECIAL character system. A measure of experience and abilities. The level is determined by the number of Experience Points the player character has earned throughout their adventure. In Fallout Shelter, levels are associated with each dweller independently, and there is no global level given to the player. Level up Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics Level Up Fallout 3 Level Up Fallout New Vegas Level Up Each time the player character levels up, they have the option to modify skills but not primary statistics. They can also gain special perks. Therefore, the player character becomes stronger and better with each level gained. Level cap The maximum level reachable varies from game to game: * Fallout: 21 * Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics, and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel: 99 * Fallout 3: 20 (30 with the Broken Steel add-on) * Fallout: New Vegas: 30–50; each of the four add-ons raises the level cap by 5 levels * Fallout 4 does not have a level cap;Bethesda Twitter however, the game crashes once reaching level 65,535. * Fallout 76 does not have a level cap; however additional SPECIAL points cease to be received after level 50, capping a player character's total number of SPECIAL points at 56. * Fallout Shelter: 50 for each dweller. Notes * Fallout 3 s level cap can be raised to 99 using the console command every new game. Playing with this command can cause some random crashes. * In Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, leveling will stop at level 20 until Broken Steel is activated through the datafiles option. The console version, however, allows the player character to reach level 30 without even continuing the main quest line the moment they exit the vault. ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 ''Fallout 3'' Notes * The experience points required to climb from level n'' to level ''n+1 can be calculated from the following expression: :::: 50 + 150 n * The level cap is raised to 30 in the Broken Steel add-on. Bugs * There may be a glitch that will not let you keep your perks after level 30. * Levels 20-29 will all register as Last, Best Hope of Humanity for a good Karma player character in the Pip-Boy Stats screen. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Your character must also not have the Logan's Loophole trait, as this caps your level at 30. Notes * A new perk can be selected after every 2 levels gained. *The level 29 neutral karma title "Gray Stranger" is a reference to the Gray Fox, a character in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion who, when not wearing his mask, was often called "The Stranger." * The experience points required for level n'' can be calculated from the following expression: :::: 25(3\cdot n + 2)(n - 1) . * The level cap is raised by 5 after starting every add-on, up to a maximum of 50. One is given the choice to take a trait that lets the player character stay at 30 in ''Old World Blues. * An earlier patch prior to the 3rd add-on had allowed some player characters to obtain level 50 prior to the final add-on. This does not result in any glitches or such, but does put one's experience bar to max when the final add-on is installed, if level 50 has already been reached. ''Fallout 4'' * When the Sole Survivor levels up, they can choose to either increase one of the seven S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats or rank up one of the seventy perks available. * Fallout 4 doesn't have an actual level cap, but the hard limit is 65,535 (Hex number FFFF).65535 (number) Trying to level past this point by any means will crash the game due to the value overflowing back to zero. * Reaching level 272 will allow the player character to acquire all perks and 10 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (11 if bobbleheads are taken with 10 of a stat). This level is 286 if both Far Harbor and Nuka-World are installed. The number of points to earn in level n'' in order to progress to the next are: :::: \Delta\mathrm{XP}_n=75\cdot(n-1)+200\,. Simplified: :::: \Delta\mathrm{XP}_n=75n+125\,. The XP thresholds for level ''n are thus: :::: XP_n=37.5\cdot n^2+87.5\cdot n-124\,. Notes Many NPCs scale to the player character level when a cell is entered for the first time and will most likely remain at that level when they respawn. ''Fallout 76'' * At level 5, player characters can be killed in PvP. * After level 50, player characters will continue to level in order to redistribute S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes one point per level, but cannot gain any additional points, staying with the total of 56 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. points. ''Fallout Tactics'' ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Category:Experience de:Stufe es:Nivel fr:Niveau pl:Poziom ru:Уровень персонажа uk:Рівень персонажа zh:Level